


Highschool DxD Snippet Collectoins

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: A series of One-off one-shots involving Issei Hyoudou and his various sexual exploits involving the many luscious females of the Highschool DxD universe.
Relationships: Hyoudou Issei/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Highschool DxD Snippet Collectoins

  
  
  


**Highschool DxD Snippets Collections**

**By Azure/For Issei**

  
  


**Chapter- Maids for the Taking- Burent and Marion**

***

Somewhere within the Phenex household...

Walking up to one of the grandiose, ornate washrooms within the mansion owned by their Master Riser Phenex, two rather beautiful maids known as Marion and Bulent, made their way over with towels and soap in their hands. Both women had rather voluptuous figures and near-identical appearances, but they each had their own differences in hair color and breast sizes to set them apart despite always fighting as a duo. Marion, the light-haired of the two, had an ample set of modest C-cup sized breasts and a warm, friendly smile on her face despite secretly resenting Issei Hyoudou. Bulent was another matter, the lavender-haired woman had a bigger bust than her partner, and surprisingly a rather ambivalent impression of Issei in mind. Her size measured out to be roughly a DD-cup sized set, both of which were showing rather nicely as both maids wore only a pair of towels over their naked bodies as they walked on.

"I can't believe Lady Ravel ordered us to do this for him. I can understand having a kind of respect for Issei Hyoudou, but this is going too far, don't you think?" Marion asked as she kept the bucket full of soap and shampoo firmly held in her hands. Bulent had only an extra set of towels and scrubbers in hers.

"Yes, It is quite a surprise, is it no? Maybe Lady Ravel is taken with the young man, or perhaps it was Lady Rias' request. I did say them talking to each other privately earlier on, but I do wonder about that third person that came into the room after we had just received our orders." Bulent wondered, remembering a beautiful yet youthful-looking girl with long dark hair trailing down her backside as she walked past them earlier.

She knew there had to be some kind of arrangement made between Rias and Lady Ravel, but as for what, she couldn't understand. So she simply shrugged her shoulders and tended to her thoughts while arriving in front of the lavish bathhouse in front of them with a pleasantly beautiful smile on her face.

"Well, here we are. Let us carry out Lady Ravel's request to full satisfactory completion, Marion. Besides, just how troublesome a boy can Issei Hyoudou be?" Bulent beamed brightly, earning a slight look of irritation from her friend as she sighed with reluctance and opened the doors before them.

A bit of steam came out, obscuring the sight of a well-toned young man sitting by himself on a tiled bench in the bathhouse. Issei had only a small towel covering his waist, but it did little to cover up the sight of a magnanimously-large phallus hanging between his legs like an elephant's trunk. Both Marion and Bulent both started blushing vehemently, staring at him basking in the bathhouse steam by himself until one of them cleared their throat.

"Ahem, uh...Mister Hyoudou, we are here at Lady Ravel's request to...assist in bathing and soaping your body at your leisure." Marion introduced, trying not to stare at Issei's dick as he turned his head in their direction, flashing the girls a devil-may-care smile and relaxed even more.

"Oh, really? Great! How's about you come over here and bring the soap with you. I've been rinsing by myself for a while now and want to see what high-quality soap suds the Riser house has." Issei greeted, not noticing that they were blushing madly and gradually making their way forward to begin soaping up his body.

Both Marion and Bulent had partially expected him to be submerged in the bath waters before their arrival, but neither of the two had expected to see his member, which promptly captivated them upon sight.

'H-he's...so big! Unbelievable....did Lady Rias already know about this before she sent us here?' Bulent wondered while rubbing her thighs together with increasing anxiety of the lustful kind.

'My oh my, I hadn't expected the so-called Red Dragon Emperor to be so....well-hung, it certainly paints a perspective on why Lady Rias and the others are fascinated by him. Is he.....simply excited to have both of us here to bathe him?' Marion wondered as they set down their equipment somewhere around the floor, pulling off their towels the next second.

Both women were feeling utterly bashful and 'Naked' after undressing in front of Issei, knowing that he was not only well-hung for a teenage boy, but also sitting out here exposed waiting for them. Bulent's larger breasts spilled free, jiggling just above his right ear and making his 'Oppai' senses tingle as he peeked at her from the side with a giddy smile.

'Gggghhhh! Soooo big and bouncy too! I must resist the urge to squeeze them, not if I want to be kicked out of here and give some trouble for Rias, but...I can't help it if they're so close to me like right now.' Issei thought to himself, looking at Marion's ample, modest set of tits and feeling no less aroused by them.

Sure, he loved big boobs the most, but seeing any girl's round, perfectly ample pair of melons regardless of size, made his inner 'Dragon' roar with arousal.

The two of them got to work silently, pouring some soap and shampoo over Issei's body respectively, scrubbing his chiseled body with their hands in the process.

"Mmhmm....that feels good. Heh. Nothing like Maids washing your back and scrubbing you down with some very bubbly soap." Issei hummed to himself, enjoying the feeling of their hands caressing his body diligently from all over.

The entire time they were doing this, Marin and Bulent both exchanged nervous looks to each other, both of them feeling an increasing sense of arousal just by being near Issei entirely. His Dragon pheromones might be affecting them, or they could simply be attracted to the boy after seeing how big a dick he's got. Marion might argue that he's even bigger than Riser himself.

'Must not look...not must look down south at this lad's monster-sized wiener. He just...he just had to be that big, didn't he?!' Marion thought with increasing sexual frustration.

'Oohhh, maybe he wouldn't mind if I went down south and maybe....scrubbed his legs a little?' Bulent wondered and started bringing her hands down the sides of Issei's body, marveling at how well-built he was for someone his age.

Subconsciously, Issei parted his legs and allowed Bulent room to work, unknowingly making his small towel fall off and reveal the thick, thirteen and a half masterpiece that was his dragon-sized cock before her eyes!

She let out a startled gasp and became red in the face, feeling her heart racing as a newfound sense of lust began overwhelming her senses. Marion saw it too and felt her mouth drop open in surprise, her eyes stared at it with intensity as arousal began creeping through her body like there was no tomorrow. She had never felt this excited over Issei Hyoudou until now, and her feelings of desire being transmitted to the boy himself when he noticed each of them staring at his exposed cock.

'W-well, that was an accident, but since they're here to serve me, might as well take it as far as we can go.' Issei trained when a dirty thought entered his mind. He smirked slyly and began clearing his throat to catch the maids' attention. "Ahem, if you two lovely ladies want things to get....intimate, I wouldn't be opposed to one of you rubbing her breasts on my backside while another simply fondles me down there. I'd like to feel your hands soaping up my rod in all honesty. Maybe do a good enough job and there'll be incentives, eh?~"

Hearing this lit up a certain spark of lust inside of each of the maids as they entered an 'Ero-Mode' following Issei's words. Both Marion and Bulent nodded to each other, forgetting about Riser and their feelings regarding Issei and choosing each respective place to begin 'Soaping up'.

"I call his dick! Y-you can get his backside, Bulent." Marion argued in a flustered fashion, feeling the need to grope his cock with a hungry look on her face.

"Fine with me, I have the right 'Tools' for what I have in mind anyway. Besides, Issei-Kun's backside is very chiseled, I just want to rub my tits all over it, ya?" Bulent giggled and got behind Issei's backside, standing up on her kneecaps with soap being squeezed onto her pendulous tits with a smile.

The lavender-haired girl fondled them together before his starstruck eyes, licking her lips coyly as she brought her breasts over to the surface of his back, rubbing them all over his body like she was a living sponge. Issei liked this feeling immediately and it made his cock harden even more before Marion's eyes. The nervous brunette rubbed some soap between her palms and got down between his legs, running her hands all over the thick surface of his shaft with an anxious look on her face.

*Squelch!*

"Hnnghhh! Ohhhh yeah, that's it, ladies. Work your magic on my body.~" Issei goaded, feeling Marion's soft fingers squeeze and jerk the skin of his cock with enthusiastic fashion. Bulent started rubbing up against his back thoroughly by pressing her tits into his shoulder blades, letting Issei feel her soapy nipples caressing his backside with a bashful smile. 'Ooooooppaaaiii! Hngnhh! This is heaven! They feel so plump and squishy I just can't get enough of those breasts!'

Slick noises of soapy flesh caressing into wet, soapier flesh, came out from within the bathhouse as the two maids pleasured Issei's body with their own, bathing him in creative and erotic ways. Bulent rubbed her breasts all over his backside, swung them around in circles, and made Issei's beast throb with lust every waking minute. Marion, likewise, began jerking off his cock with both hands, she was pumping Issei excitedly while selling his member lurch with excitement from between her palms right now.

The two of them worked as diligently pleasuring his body, as well as cleaning it, while an unseen pair of eyes from beyond the opened doorway watched everything with a frustrated smile on her face. She had long,raven-black hair dripping down her backside, a scantily-designed black leather outfit that went with her dark Devil's wings. She had a pair of lovely violet-colored eyes and held a recording device in one hand, capturing everything on footage while feeling extremely frustrated at not being able to stroke herself off to the sight in front of her at all. This was the girl, once dated by Issei, known simply as Raynare.

Being here in front of the scene, watching the well-hung boy that would've been her victim so long ago, was becoming torturous to the girl. She watched as both beautiful maids had the privilege of washing his body with one of them scrubbing his cock. The girls were clearly getting even more excited with Issei enjoying himself immensely until he reached over to grab the back of Bulent's head, pulling her down onto his face for a sweet kiss!

"Mmmmm.~" He moaned into her mouth, feeling more confident with his Pheromones controlling these women into worshipping his cock. Bulent happily kissed back, closing her eyes and letting her tongue get swallowed up by Issei's lips as he proceeded to make out with her right there in front of Mario's awestruck eyes.

"N-no fair! I want to get in on this too!" She blurted out and rose up, keeping one hand around his cock as he kissed up Issei's collarbone, leading to him pulling back from Bulent's lips and engaging her own in yet another passionate embrace.

"Mmhmhmm! *Schlupp..schlupp..shclupp..schluppp!* Mmhmm *Issei!*" She moaned into his mouth, tasting his saliva as she kept on stroking his dick from underneath the soapy waters that were spilling off of his naked body.

Bulent smirked slyly and got up from her position, coming around so she could place herself before Issei's waist with a ready look reflected in her eyes. Marion swirled her tongue around inside of his mouth some more, feeling him kissing back just as fiercely if not more so, taking the girl's breath away until she felt a tug at her hips from Bulent's left hand.

"Come on, let's....properly tend to Issei-Kun's cock, Marion.~" Bulent suggested, making her partner slowly crawl down his body and kneel before his dick like a sex slave ready to worship it. Issei was feeling very proud of himself right now as he held their heads into both hands, watching as they began running their hands gingerly down his soapy dragon cock!

"Mmnnghh! Ohh....yeah, you two have the softest set of fingers I know. Keep it going, but don't be afraid to start sucking me off, that is if really you want to.~" He goaded, leaning back a bit and allowing both women to continuously fondle his cock between their slippery palms and fingers, pleasuring Issei with a joint-handjob for minutes on end.

They moaned excitedly as they watched him growl with pleasurable relief, seeing his cock lurch and witch with balls looking as big as a pair of peaches. The thirst was getting to be too much for either of them and so, Bulent and Marion eventually became overrun with lust and started leaning their heads in closely with tongues outstretched. They waited for the soapy water to run off of Issei's dick completely before each of them placed their lips around any two places of his cock, kissing both his shaft and his testicles and beginning to blow him hungrily in a frenzy.

Issei felt the suction of each pair of lips begin, as well as the sensation of their tongues rolling up and around his genitals with feverish gusto.

"Uuuggghhh! Yaaahh! Mmhmm! That's it, ladies, work me as much as you want. Nngh!" He groaned, seeing Bulent hungrily bob her face down his cock while Marion ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, hungrily doing so and fluffing his balls with her hands in the process.

*Schlupp..schlupp...schlupp..schlupp...schlupp!*

"Mmhmm..mhmm...mmhmm..mmhm!~ Issei-kun~" Marion said, sucking one of his balls into her mouth as best she could. Bulent expertly worked her face onto the tip of his cook feeling much of Issei's girth roll through her mouth and fill up her throat with ease.. Loud sucking noises filled the air soon as they took care of fellating the boy together like the proud duo they are.

Meanwhile, back over on Raynare's end, she remained unseen as she begrudgingly recorded everything without being able to tend to her increasing urges created from the show. Her sex moistened, throbbed with arousal as she watched, being commanded via Sublime Command Spell to not be able to enjoy herself at all. It was a Hell of its own as she watched Issei getting pleasured, seeing his large dick in need of a third mouth hungrily slurping on his cock.

'Uuuggghhh! It's not fair! This is pure hell! Aaaggghhh....!' She mentally cried out to herself in anguish, watching as the two maids finished sucking him off, standing before Issei readily with naked, wet bodies being exposed to his face.

He got up and with a proud smirk and a large cock decided to take care of each woman personally the only way he knew how.

"Alright then, you got the 'Dragon' fired up now, let's see who I'll take care of first.~" He grinned, seeing both women look completely desperate for cock being inside of their bodies.

*****

"Aaaagggghhhh! Ohhhh.....God! Issei-kun! Yeah!~" Marion's voice cried out as she was bent over from the hips with Issei shoving his dick into her from behind. She felt her walls squeeze snugly around his dock, sucking him further until he reached her cervix and began fucking her with hard thrusts being delivered unto her ass.

She had to steady herself by placing her hands onto a nearby bathtub, feeling her buttocks slamming into Issei's waist while Bulent was at his side, swallowing his tongue down her lips.

"Mmhmm! *Issei-Kun!*" She moaned, languidly rolling her tongue around in circles and exchanging saliva with the boy while he fucked her partner.

Deep, precise, thrusts of his penis sinking into her depths continued unabated for minutes on end until Marion came hard, no longer able to withstand the pleasure Issei was giving her. She threw her head back and came wildly all over his cock, shooting explicitly with soaking his member in her juices. She was feeling him grunt as well, expecting him to cum but instead, got him beginning to fuck her all over again with hard spams of his hips while bending her over.

"Uuh..uhh..uh...ugh..uhh..uhh..uaaahhh! Oohhh Issei! Aaaahhh...>!~ It feels...it feels so good!" She cried out, enjoying every squelch off her pussy wrapping tightly around his dick as they went.

Bulent had crept up at his side a bit more, placing her tits in to his face and letting Issei swallow one of her nipples into his mouth and feed on her in an excited fashion. He sucked and fondled her thick pair of tits with one hand and mouth respectively, making Bulent shudder in pleasure as he continued plowing Marioon's pussy nonstop for the next fifteen minutes.

Before long, the woman felt her third orgasm erupt, taking Issei with her as she came hard shortly after his last thrust. He grunted and shoved every inch of his cock into her quim, unloading a pint-sized load of sperm directly into her depths shortly after feeling her wriggle in the ecstasy-riddled climax.

*Splurt..splurt..splurt...splurt...splurt..splurt!*

"Hnggghhh! Ohh yeah....! Mmhmm!" He growled fondly and pulled out of Marion's gaping quim, only to have Bulent gently pull her onto the ground and get on top of his body, straddling in a cowgirl position and mounting herself entirely on Issei's cock the next second.

*Squelch!*

"Ggyyaagghhh! Oh! Issei.....! Mn Ghhh! Fuck me.....ravish me, Issei-kun!~" Bulent screamed out, riding herself back and forth on his crotch and feeling his turgid length churning her insides like so.

Her naked, soapy body rowed back and forth on top of him with buttocks wriggling into his waist. She was riding him hard and fast and keeping her hands planted on his pecs, enjoying just how much of a man Issei is compared to Riser Phenex. His cock never made her feel the way she has before, causing her insides to rumble and clutch him like there was any substitute that would please her any more than this cock.

"Uuh...uhh..uh..uh...uh..uh..uuh..uuhh....aagghhhh1 Ooohhh....Issei-Kun!~" She cried out again, bouncing up and down with breasts flopping around in front of his face. Bulent rode hard, working her sex all over his member and feeling Issei's dick beginning to throb already after minutes of nonstop riding.

In the middle of sex, he reached up and grabbed hold of her tits, fondling them like toys and squeezing each erogenous spot inside of them, causing Bulent to shudder violently in a mind-numbing orgasm! She threw her head back and howled loudly into the air, narrowly missing a sexually-frustrated Raynare continue watching with a tearful smile on her face.

Bulent's pussy clutched and squirted all over Issei's cock causing him to buck upwards into her frame and let loose another healthy load of tadpoles into her womb!

*Spllut..splurt..splurt..splurrt..splurtt..splurtt..soplutt!*

"Aaaahh..aaaahhhhhhhh! Ooohhhh....my god...Issei!~" She cried out, shuddering in ecstasy as she felt filled to the brim with his sperm, matching the ahegao look she had on her face that Marion had before falling back into a blissful stupor.

Once her pussy dislodged from his cock, Issei remained on the bathhouse floor, breathing a bit heavily but laid there with a smile on his face after having fucked two of Riser's gorgeous maids like a pro.

"Ahh, deluxe service indeed. I might have to ask Rias to request more of these 'Favors' later on if it means fucking my way through Riser's peerage." He said to himself with a smirk, not noticing that Raynare now left her spot, running away from the scene with the recorded device of the entire show and a tearful look on her face.

'Mmm! It's not fair! It's just not fair....! I should've been having that dick too!'

**End of Short**

**This has been For Issei. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
